List of Mitsubishi elevator fixtures
This is a fixtures guide of Mitsubishi Elevator found in most of the Asia, Europe and South America countries. For the fixtures applied in North America, please check Mitsubishi Elevator Fixtures Guide (North America) 1960s The earliest fixtures used are small round white plastic buttons. The most interesting part h era is that the buttons act as the floor indicator; there is no interior indicator, instead the buttons lights up according to the elevator position and travel direction. The buttons do not lights up when pressed. See this video for a preview how the buttons act as floor indicator. 1970s-1980s Classic fixtures The Classic fixtures are very common in old Mitsubishi elevators in the 1970s to the 1980s. The buttons are plastic round with yellow orange illumination light. The call buttons are square glass type with green light for up and red light for down. Dewhurst chassis also provided as well as landlords request.It means only indicators are in corresponding Mitsubishi standard. Floor indicators are the traditional display type with yellow orange lamps. In some elevators, floor indicators are also mounted above the landing doors as clear acrylic indication blocks, but for some buildings, both the outer and inner floor indicators are clear acrylic blocks. There is also a classic Mitsubishi arrival bell. There are also touch-sensitive buttons; these buttons are stainless steel surface with illuminating halo. The touch-sensitive buttons, however, are still offered on special orders nowadays but with minor revisions. Old Mitsubishi Buttons 1970s.png|Standard 1970s-1980s floor buttons. Disabled Mitsubishi Call Buttons 1984.jpg|Square call buttons. Mitsubishi 70s indicator.jpg|Even older conventional display. Argyle Centre HK Mitsubishi buttons.jpg Old 1980s Mitsubishi inner indicator.jpg old mitsubishi 70s indicator.jpg Mid-1980s Traditional (1st Generation) A rare variation fixtures that are usually found in Japan, with round black plastic buttons with yellow orange illumination lamp and old-style floor indicator. Dewhurst chassis also provided as well as landlords request. mitsubishi 80s buttons.jpg|Standard 1980s buttons, there is also a square type. Mitsubishi 80s indicator.jpg|Old-style conventional display. Disabled Mitsubishi Indicator 1984.jpg|A disabled digital indicator in a Jakarta's hospital. Mahatun Plaza, Bangkok Old Mitsubishi Traction Elevators|Mitsubishi elevators with 1980s round buttons, found in Mahatun Plaza, Bangkok, Thailand. 1990s Traditional (2nd Generation) These fixtures are common in from the early to mid-1990s. The buttons are square grey buttons and lights up in yellow orange when pressed. Indicators used orange digital segmented and are mostly installed above landing doors (both interior and hall indicators). On some elevators, the interior floor indicator is located on the top of the panel instead on top of the landing doors. For this indicator, it has two triangular arrows (much like GoldStar, LG, and Sigma elevators) and the digital floor number flashes when the elevator arrived. Dewhurst chassis also provided as well as landlords request. Mechanical bell sound is used as the arrival chime. SAM_3278.jpg|A full view of the 1990s car operating panel. Mitsubishi 90s indicator.jpg|Floor indicator incorporated with the COP. Mitsubishi 90s indicator 2.jpg|Floor indicator mounted above car doors. Mitsubishi Asian Square buttons 90s.jpg|1990s car buttons. Shangri-La Bangkok Mitsubishi Traction Elevators (Krungthep Wing)|Mitsubishi elevators with 1990s square buttons, found in Shangri-La Bangkok, Thailand. Amari Boulevard Hotel, Bangkok Old Mitsubishi Traction Elevators|Mitsubishi elevators with 1990s square buttons, found in Amari Boulevard Hotel, Bangkok, Thailand. Pullman Bangkok Hotel G Old Mitsubishi Traction Elevators|Mitsubishi elevators with 1990s square buttons, found in Pullman Bangkok Hotel G, Thailand. United Center, Bangkok Mitsubishi Traction Shopping Center Elevators|Mitsubishi elevators with 1990s square buttons, found in United Center, Bangkok, Thailand. Mitsubishi 1990s buttons MGB.jpg Mitsubishi 1990s indicator.jpg Mitsubishi stop switch.jpg|Emergency stop switch on a 1990s Mitsubishi elevator. IMG_1184.JPG|1990s flush-mounted call buttons. IMG_1185.JPG IMG_1186.JPG|In some elevators, the inner floor indicator is located on top of the car operating panel. Vanity fixtures The Vanity fixtures are very rare and are only seen in few luxury buildings. The buttons are round concave with yellow orange halo lamp and the floor indicators are segmented display. Mitsubishi vanity buttons.jpg Mitsubishi vanity indicator.jpg Traditional (3rd Generation) In the mid-1990s, the Traditional fixtures received a major revamp and are known as the third generation. They are also used in the China Ryoden elevators in the late 1990s. It consists of black square plastic buttons with yellow orange illumination lights. Also, Mitsubishi has now using dot-matrix LED display instead of the older digital segmented display. Uniquely, when the car is stop at a floor, the corresponding floor number on the indicator will flashes. Dewhurst chassis also provided as well as landlords request. The arrival chime are now electronic, although the classic mechanical bell sound is still used until in the late 1990s. There are also hall lanterns made from clear acrylic blocks and flashes in yellow orange when the car arrived. The car operating panel of the Traditional fixtures are has two types of faceplace; stainless steel or black chassis. For the car operating panel with black chassis, the door control buttons are slanted upward towards the ceiling, and the floor indicator display is slightly slanted downward towards the floor (much like Dover's Impulse style). Mitsubishi 2001.jpg|Traditional fixtures buttons. N2007.jpg|Traditional black chassis call button panel N2033.jpg|LED dot-matrix display. Mitsubishi indicator Apartment Mitra Bahari Jakarta.png|Floor indicator using black chassis. Mitsubishi Lanterns.png|Vertical hall lanterns. Mitsubishi Lanterns 2.png|Horizontal hall lanterns. Mitsubishi buttons Aston Hotel Bali.jpg|Traditional black chassis car operating panel. Arrival chime Mitsubishi has been using mechanical bell from the early 1970s to late 1990s. Beginning in the mid-1990s, Mitsubishi started using electronic chimes. These chimes sounds similar to some Otis chimes on that period but their ringing mode is quite different because Otis's chimes ring again when you push the call buttons again (if the elevator arrived at the floor where you called and the doors opened). Unlike Otis, Mitsubishi's chimes will ring once only when the doors open.How to Identify a Mitsubishi Elevator (Part One) In some high rise elevators, there are two chimes which represents upward and downward travel. 2000s-present ADA fixtures These fixtures are either have or don't have braille on the floor buttons, but not the call buttons. Sometimes, elevators using this fixture may use the Traditional call buttons instead of this fixture' call buttons. Nowadays, these fixtures are still found in some elevators. Intercontinental Hotel Bangkok Mitsubishi Traction Elevators - Retake 2|Mitsubishi ADA fixtures, found in Intercontinental Hotel Bangkok, Thailand. These elevators use Mitsubishi ADA call buttons on floors L and M, and Traditional call buttons on other floors. The St. Regis Bangkok Mitsubishi Traction Hotel Elevators - Retake 1|Mitsubishi ADA fixtures found in The St. Regis Bangkok, Thailand. These elevators use the round stainless steel matte call buttons, and the barrel-shaped alarm button. Traditional (4th generation) The fourth generation of the Traditional fixtures in the early 2000s were slightly updated; the buttons are smaller and are micro-stroke click type. Dewhurst chassis also provided as well as landlords request.. Just like the third generation, it also comes in two different faceplate panels; stainless steel and black chassis. The fourth generation Traditional fixtures are still offered, but for modernization elevators like the GPM-IIIMZ model. Mitsubishi 2000s buttons.jpg Mitsubishi LED indicator.JPG Misubishi_2000s_indicator.jpg Vandal Resistant These fixtures have round metal buttons with small illuminating stripe on the top of the button and braille plate next to the buttons, similar to the American version of the DiamondTrac vandal resistant series. The floor indicators used the same type as the fourth generation Traditional fixtures. Vandal-resistant fixtures are hardly seen in Mitsubishi elevators. OsDrk.jpg|Vandal-resistant buttons. Empire Tower, Bangkok Mitsubishi Traction Parking Elevators|The variation of Mitsubishi DiamondTrac Classic fixtures in North America, found in Empire Tower, Bangkok, Thailand. New modern fixtures ''First generation'' These are the newest fixtures since in the mid-2000s.. They are slightly different from most previous fixtures, as these were totally redesigned. The buttons are black plastic barrel-shaped with tactile legends and yellow orange illumination lamp. Dewhurst chassis also provided as well as landlords request. Also, the floor indicator display is increased approximately 1.4 times larger than previous displays, therefore making it easier to be seen from almost any angle. Mitsubishi claimed that with these newly improved and redesigned fixtures, the handicapped or passenger with disabilities can operate the elevator easily. Other than barrel-shaped buttons, there are also round stainless steel matte and flat barrel-shaped buttons. Few newer Mitsubishi elevators are using LCD floor indicator, the arrow animates and sometimes, it displays the word "Rapid Mode" when the car is moving. In Hong Kong version of this fixture set. Hall fixtures will have a "Out of Service" indicator under the floor indicator as a default feature. Unlike they will need a "No Entry" indicator in other countries as an optional feature. Mitsubishi New Fixtures.jpg|Hall fixtures with micro-stroke click buttons. Flat Mitsubishi Buttons.png|Flat (without tactile buttons) buttons version in Tokyo, Japan Mitsubishi flat buttons.jpg|Another flat type buttons. Mitsubishi 2009.jpg|Standard indicator. Mitsubishi LED Ind.jpg|A full view of their standard indicator. Mitsubishi japan LCD indicator.jpg|Modern LCD floor indicator. Mitsubishi stainless steel round buttons.jpg|Round stainless steel matte buttons Mitsubishi floor indicator SG.jpg Terminal 21, Bangkok Brand New Mitsubishi Traction Interior Elevators - Retake 1|New Mitsubishi elevators with round stainless steel matte buttons, found in Terminal 21, Bangkok, Thailand. Terminal 21, Bangkok Brand New Mitsubishi Traction Glass Elevators - Retake 2-0|New Mitsubishi elevators with round stainless steel matte buttons, found in Terminal 21, Bangkok, Thailand. Central Plaza Grand Rama 9, Bangkok Mitsubishi Traction Elevators - Retake 1|New Mitsubishi elevators with the new barrel-shaped buttons, found in Central Plaza Grand Rama 9, Bangkok, Thailand. CentaraGrand at Central Plaza Lat Phrao, Bangkok Mitsubishi Traction Elevators|New Mitsubishi elevators with the new barrel-shaped buttons, found in CentaraGrand at Central Plaza Lat Phrao, Bangkok, Thailand. Grand Mercure Park Avenue, Bangkok Mitsubishi Traction Elevators|New Mitsubishi elevators with the new barrel-shaped buttons, found in Grand Mercure Park Avenue, Bangkok, Thailand. Mitsubishi_CBV-C210_Panel.jpg|Round stainless steel buttons. ''Second generation'' The second generation of these fixtures only came out very recently. These have metal tactile buttons with yellow orange halo. In the Japanese elevator models, they may have large square buttons. Floor indicators are yellow orange LED segments and lights up behind either black matte or clear glass panel. Some elevators may also using LCD floor indicators.Signal Fixtures These fixtures once only found in Japan, but they have been recently introduced to the Asian and South American elevators. New Mitsubishi buttons.jpg Big Mitsubishi buttons.jpg|Large square buttons. Mitsubishi mirror indicator.jpg|Glass panel floor indicator. DOAS fixtures These are the fixtures used in the destination dispatch DOAS-S (Destination Oriented Prediction System) elevators. It consists of a hall terminal floor keypad with small round stainless steel buttons with tactile legends, and LCD floor registration display (although normal dot-matrix LED display can also be used). The interior floor indicators are either standard LED dot-matrix display or large LCD monitor with television. Floor destination indicators inside the car are installed on both side of the inner door jambs. They are LED illuminated display. Mitsubishi DOAS keypad.jpg|Enter the destination floor desired. Mitsubishi DOAS floor input.jpg|43rd Floor, take Elevator A. Mitsubishi DOAS floor input handicap.jpg|2nd Floor, take Elevator B (Handicap mode enabled with announcement). Mitsubishi DOAS LCD screen indicator.jpg|LCD floor indicator inside car with television show. Mitsubishi DOAS floor destination indicators.jpg|Floor destination indicators inside the car. Floor_Identifier.jpg|DOAS floor identifier display on the exterior door. Hall_Lantern_with_Car_Label.jpg|Hall lanterns with car identification plate. Mitsubishi_DOAS_Keypad.jpg|DOAS floor input panel (for Hybrid Configuration only). DOAS keycard reader.jpg|A special DOAS keycard scanner used to call the elevator using special identification card. Arrival chime The arrival chimes are same as mid-1990s but this standard in Hong Kong has been changed as some of the landlord's request (usually requested by government if the building owner is government)Mitsubishi Traction Elevator at Ping Tin Estate Complex Facilities Building, Ping Tin Estate, Lam Tin, Kowloon, Hong Kong. See also *Mitsubishi Elevator Note Category:Elevator fixtures guide